Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Genie, Mickey, Pluto, Bugs, Daffy, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb, time-travel to a far away kingdom, and meet the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Meryweather, and they teamed up with them to keep Princess Aurora safe from a wicked fairy named Maleficent, whom Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Jafar, Iago, Pete, Plankton, and Shere Khan work for. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Iago, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, and Pete guest star in this film. *This film is part of a Littlefoot's Adventures double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life. *Elton John's version of Circle fo Life (from The Lion King) and Lana Del Rey's version of the real film's song Once Upon a Dream (as heard in the 2014 film Maleficent) will be the end credits song for the double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life and this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, both English and Spanish-dubbed versions of this film are NTSC versions with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time TV series, while the only the English version uses NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Aladdin trilogy, the Mickey Mouse movies, the Looney Tunes films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King 1 and 2, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *This film was requested by RatiganRules and TtarkosaurusRex2. *This film marks that first time Littlefoot and the gang face Maleficent, indicating that this film explains how Littlefoot and his friends faced Maleficent. This explains why Ducky mentions that they already know her in the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. *Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent will return for their revenge on Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends in The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga. *The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will see Princess Aurora again in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *''Sleeping Beauty'' was re-released on home video in 1997, the same year The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island was released straight to video. *Both The Lion King and Sleeping Beauty were first released on DVD in 2003, the same year that The Jungle Book 2 was released in theaters, The Land Before Time was reissued on VHS and DVD for its 15th anniversary, and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was released straight to video. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (in which Winnie the Pooh and Piglet walked in the forest with Princess Aurora) and in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (in which Timon and Pumbaa walked in the forest with Princess Aurora), Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Baloo will walk in the forest with Princess Aurora. *The main reason why Zazu is guest starring in this film is because Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa made their own adventure in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' with Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil as villainous guest stars. *The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket first faced Maleficent before Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *''Aladdin'', the Mickey Mouse films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, and Sleeping Beauty were all made by Disney. *Littlefoot and his friends will see Aurora again in Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park, Pooh's Adventures of The Future is Wild, and Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. *A Spanish-language version of this film (with just The Land Before Time characters) was made by Giratina3000 in 2009. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who made Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty and will make Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty and the remake version of Alex's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty) will make this film instead. Differences Between the Spanish and English Versions *The English-language version will guest star SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Genie, Mickey, Pluto, Bugs, Daffy, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Jafar, Iago, Pete, Plankton, and Shere Khan. *The Spanish version of this film only shows Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby as the main protagonists, but in the English version, Guido and Littlefoot's grandparents are with them. *The opening to the Spanish-language version shows Littlefoot and the gang discovering The Time Cave. However, this will be altered in the English-language version since they already discovered the Time Cave in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Both language versions have Red Claw, Screech, and Thud working for Maleficent, but only the English-language version will have Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Jafar, Iago, Pete, Plankton, and Shere Khan working for Maleficent as well. *The Spanish-language version shows Littlefoot and the gang staying with the good fairies and Aurora for 16 years straight, but the English-language version will show Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Mickey, Baloo, Rex, and the gang time-traveling from 1 to 16 years during the next 16 days not only so they would not look grown-up already during the next 16 years, but also to avoid a very long vacation. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93